Basilisco
thumb|300px El basilisco o facilisco (Griego: βασιλίσκος basilískosAskOxford: "basilisk", "pequeño rey"; latín: regulos) es una especie de serpiente que, según Plinio y otros autores, se creía en los desiertos de África.Manuel Martín Sánchez. Seres míticos y personajes fantásticos españoles. EDAF, 2002. Pág. 351 Se consideraba el rey de las serpientes y podía convertir en piedra con una sola mirada. Según Plinio el viejo en su Historia natural, el basilisco de Cirene era una pequeña serpiente con no más de 12 dedos de largo y tan venenosa que deja un rastro de veneno mortal por donde pasa. Su debilidad es el olor a comadreja que le hacía huir hacia su guarida, reconocible porque sus cercanías estaban abrasadas por su presencia. Posiblemente, las leyendas del basilisco en Europa provengan de ciertas especies asiáticas de serpiente, como la cobra real, y su depredador natural, la mangosta. Apariencia thumb|Representación del siglo XVII Tiene la cabeza sumamente aguda y sobre ella una mancha blanca a modo de corona de tres puntas, los ojos muy encendidos y rojos. El cuerpo es pequeño, y el color de él tira a negro, salpicado de manchas blancas; la cola es larga y delgada, y de ordinario la trae enroscada. Con el silvo ahuyenta las demás serpientes, como rey presume ser de todas, por lo que es llamado también Régulo. Es una fama vulgar que con la vista y resuello mata, por ser eficacísimo su veneno. Una de las primeras descripciones del basilisco viene de la Historia natural de Plinio el viejo, escrito aproximadamente en el 79 AD. Describe el catoblepas, un monstruo de apariencia vacuna que podía matar con la miradaThe Natural History - Pliny the Elder, eds. John Bostock, Henry Thomas Riley (traductores) y añade: thumb|Ilustración de Ulisse Aldrovandi coloreada San Isidoro en sus Etimología (libro I, cap. 4.6) dice "El basilisco es nombre griego, que se interpreta en latín como regulus, porque es el rey de las serpientes, hasta el punto de que todos escapan de su presencia porque los mata con su aliento; e incluso al hombre le causa la muerte si le pone la vista encima. Es más, ningún ave resulta ilesa si pasa volando delante de él, sino que, por muy lejos que esté, cae abrasada por su boca y es devorada. Sin embargo, resulta vencido por la comadreja. Su longitud es de medio pie y tiene franjas de manchas blancas. Leonardo da Vinci incluyó un basilisco en su bestiario diciendo que cuando no podía matar animales con su funesta mirada, se gira hacia las plantas y las marchita. En sus cuadernos, describe al basilisco de manera directa o indirectamente dependiente de Plinio: A esto añadía, al hablar de la comadreja, que se adentraba en la guarida del basilisco y lo mataba con el olor de su orina, matándose a veces en el acto. Comportamiento, habilidades y debilidades En la casa en la cual ha entrado el basilisco, son muy poco los moradores que se libran de la temida "tos seca". Este rato sujeto de la mitología proviene de un huevo muy pequeño puesto por una gallina de más de siete año de edad y, en algunos casos, por un gallo muy viejo. A este singular huevo "maleficioso" suele llamarsele, en algunas localidades, "huevo piuchén". Antes de poner tal huevo, las gallinas comienzan a cantar como gallo, y si no se las mata a tiempo, se corre el riesgo de que alcancen a depositar su huevecillo y de él nazca el fatídico culebrón que irá a alojarse bajo la casa para seguir allí su evolución hasta convertirse en gallo Basilisco. Si se desea evitar tan peligroso huésped, debe destruirse inmediatamente el huevo, y quemarlo en el fogón.Narciso García Barría. Tesoro mitológico del archipiélago de Chiloé: bosquejo interpretativo. Andres Bello, 1985. Pág. 98 En el Viejo Mundo, el basilisco era un reptil fabuloso capaz de matar a las personas con la mirada. Provenía también de un huevo pequeño, puesto, según los entendidos, en astrología, por un gallo en determinadas épocas. Estaba dotado de una especie de cresta formada por tres carnosidades semejantes de una corona, tal como la conocida cresta rosa de algunas razas. Debido a esta característica, se le denominaba "basileus": rey, entre los griegos; y en latín, "régulos", de idéntica significación> No hay una distinción clara entre el basilisco y el cocatriz. Se asegura que el basilisco nace de un huevo de serpiente o sapo empollado por un gallo, mientras que el cocatriz nace de un huevo de gallo incubado por una serpiente o un sapo. En la Europa medieval, las descripciones de la criatura comenzaron a tomar rasgos de los gallos. Bede el venerable fue el primero en afirmar la leyenda del nacimiento del basilisco a partir del huevo de un gallo viejo, añadiendo que Sirio debía estar ascendente. Alexander Neckam fue el primero en decir que no era la mirada sino el aire corrupto el arma mortal del basilisco, teoría que desarrollaría un siglo después Pietro D'Abano. Teófilo Presbítero da una larga receta en su libro para crear un basilisco para convertir el cobre en "oro español" (De auro hyspanico). El compuesto se formaba combinando sangre de basilisco en polvo, sangre humana en polvo, cobre rojo y un tipo especial de vinagre. Alberto Magno, en su De animalibus, escribió sobre la mirada asesina del basilisco, pero negó otras leyendas, como el gallo que incubaba el huevo. Atribuyó esas leyendas a Hermes Trimegistro, también conocido por atribuir a las cenizas de basilisco la capacidad de convertir la plata en oro: la atribución es absolutamente incorrecta, pero muestra como la leyenda del basilisco ya estaba relacionada con la alquimia en el siglo XIII. Geoffrey Chaucer destacó el basilisco, como él lo llamaba, en Los cuentos de Canterbury. Según algunas leyendas, los basiliscos pueden morir al oír el canto de un gallo o mirarse en un espejo. El último método se señala en la leyenda del basilisco de Warsaw, asesinado por un hombre que llevaba varios espejos. Basilisk: Myths and Legends of the World Las historias fueron aumentando las capacidades mortales del basilisco, describiéndolo como una gran bestia, capaz de respirar fuego y matar con el sonido de su voz. Algunos escritores incluso afirmaban que podía matar no solo por contacto, sino tocando algo que esté tocando la víctima, como una espada. Algunas historias también afirman que su aliento es muy tóxico y mata al instante. Sin embargo, se decía que el basilisco era vulnerable a los gallos, por lo que los viajeros medievales los llevaban como protección.David Colbert, The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter, p 36, ISBN 0-9708442-0-4 Enrique Cornelio Agripa escribió que el basilisco que "siempre, y no puede ser de otra manera, macho, ya que es el receptáculo más adecuado del veneno y sus cualidades destructivas".Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa,[http://www.esotericarchives.com/agrippa/preem.htm Female Pre-eminence: or the Dignity and Excellency of that Sex, above the Male], 1529. thumb|Escultura de un basilisco en Basilea Según la tradición de la mitología cántabra, el antiguo Basiliscu, como lo llamaba, desapareció de la Tierra excepto en Cantabria, aunque es difícil de ver. Este animal nace de un huevo incubado por un gallo viejo justo antes de su muerte en una noche clara de Luna llena exactamente a medianoche. A los pocos días, el huevo se rompe, ya que no es duro sino suave y correoso, abierto por una extraña criatura con todas las características de un adulto: patas, pico, cresta y cuerpo reptiliano. Aparentemente, esta extraña criatura tiene un fuego penetrante e intenso en sus ojos que mata a quien lo mira. La comadreja es el único animal que puede enfrentarlo e incluso atacarlo. También puede matarse con el canto de un gallo, por lo que hasta tiempos recientes, los viajeros llevaban un gallo cuando se aventuraban en zonas donde se decían que vivían basiliscos. Origen Algunos han especulado que las historias de cobras pudo haber originado las leyendas de los basiliscos. Las cobras mantienen una posición erguida y, como muchas serpientes cuyos territorios se solaban, son matadas por mangostas. La cobra real tiene un símbolo como de una corona en su cabeza. Varios tipos de cobras escupidoras pueden herir a distancia al escupir veneno, normalmente a los ojos de la víctima y pudieron ser confundidas por su aspecto con la cobra real. La cobra egipcia vive en el desierto y se usó como símbolo de realeza. Trivia *El basilisco es el símbolo tradicional de la ciudad suiza de Basilea. Fuente Categoría:Mitología medieval Categoría:Serpientes Categoría:Petrificación Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega